borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Modded Pearlescents?
Today I recieved 2 strange Pearlescent guns from a stranger. One is a Gasher Hellfire which has red texts for *both* "tear it up" and "We don't need no water.." The other gun I received was a somethingorother Bitch Bitch which looks basically like any of the Orange rareness Bitch guns just that the lettering is cyan. Now I was under the impression that the new names for guns were the pearlescents (Serpens, Aires, Bessie... etc) but is it possible that "pearlescent" is now just a randomly generated factor much like things were randomly generated before? Are these two guns I have modded crap? I will be hanging on to my plain jane combustion until a little more light is shed on this. Yup they sure are modded weapons.Bricksmash 16:10, March 3, 2010 (UTC4169 hello im Dave41691 an no th bitch bitch is not modded but the hell fire might possible be a modd gun if u want join me on my xbox360 party an u can invite me an illl look at thiem if u will let me my gamer tag is dave41691. good luck weapon hunting an killing. The "Bitch" title is a hyperion smg title which gives the gun an orange rarity level. Weapons that are in game legitimatley, ie;made by the game creators, only have 1 Prefix and 1 Tile . The Bitch Bitch has two of the same times and thus is clearly modified. Its pearl becasue there are two orange raity tiles on it.Bricksmash 16:38, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I received something similar to this. An "Unforgiven Unforgiven", its really good, better than the red Unforgiven. It shares the same "Red" text as the regular Orange Unforgiven. Dangit. Modded Guns are comming back.FHZ Panda 18:12, March 3, 2010 (UTC) They never left!!! It just take some time to learn new rules and what will work now ;p sure pach 1.30 removed most "wild" mixes (sniper rifle with smg parts ect) but still now you can only mix with parts of same kind (smg with smg ect). wojbie haha i realize the never left but they will start being more common again. thats what i ment. sorry for the misunderstanding.FHZ Panda 19:17, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Still i can't wait to see someone make new UBER wepons . You never can remove all posibilites. wojbie YAY let's ruin the gun some more with shitty ass modded weapons!! Ignorant noobs...the game isn't even hard enough to need 10,000 damage and 100 bullets fired....--Francois878 22:33, March 3, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah I was playing with this cat recently who had an Anarchy Anarchy that used all 4 elements. As if the title wasn't a giveaway, an smg shooting all 4 elements is just absurd. As far as I know, Chimera is the only gun that does that. This other guy was bragging about his sniper that did 1250x11 and how it was so much better than mine. The internet is very entertaining. Greenbrooms 15:22, March 12, 2010 (UTC) My point ;p it is funny though to see somone use it. It is like screaming "I am naked" in center to library ;p wojbie If anyone is willing to do it, I would be more than willing to help duplicate these, I'm just looking for a strong SMG. Personally modded guns make the game really fun, not quite as awkward as screaming I'm naked, but probably just as fun. Gamertag: WMCGRADY. Hit me up with a message if you wanna help. I never understood the purpose of modding STUFF. I refuse to do it because I don't enjoy totally eliminating any and all competition in a game. It simply makes me not want to play it anymore. When I decide to start playing online, if I come across any of you loosers using this STUFF you can expect a swift kick in the azz followed by an immediate disconnect. Go eat Skag KISSES! ---- Well, yeah, those are modded. And to those of you who are ragging on about how modded weapons remove the fun from the game, and are total SUGAR and all that. Gearbox mad legit modded weapons. So HUG it. Anyone seen the Chopper? That wepon fires the whole clip with one pull of the trigger, an idea which came from modded weapons using the Sledge's Shotfun ability and the Dove ability. Gearbox just made it have an actual clip. Tsunami anyone? A 200+ SMG with 12.5 fire rate and 55+ clip the does corrosive AND Shock? Immense damage+Immense Fire rate+multiple elements? Hello, adding a sniper rifle damage barrel to a high fire rate SMG then strapping on the Chimera effect! Please. With Pearlescent weapons these days they can beat even modded weapons in the sheer amount of power they have. The Pearlescent legit weapons are so powerful no enemy can stand against you! Gearbox took fun ideas from modded weapons and put them in actual weapons. So have a HUG AND KISS and learn from that. Modders aren't horrible people bent on destruction of the ease of a video game. Some of them just want to HUG AND KISS around and have fun! Ever used the Peashooter? Zero damage against anything worth killing, the most horrific recoil seen in any weapon ever, and the most fun I have ever had with a floating gun barrel. And so my friends I rest my case. Not only are modded super weapons obsolete in game these days, but modders themselves have given ideas to the actual game developers. Good day to you my good people. ZylotheWolfbane 06:33, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Go mod your tiny weiner... CrapStomper 18:33, March 11, 2010 (UTC) @ZylotheWolfbane You're either a complete idiot, or you're deluding yourself into believing this wall of text to justify using your hacked weapons. Personally I don't care either way, but it's pretty embarassing seeing people spew the crap you just did. Gearbox didn't MAKE legit modded weapons. Maybe you don't understand what "modded" means. The company that made the Hugging GAME can't make MODDED weapons. They just make WEAPONS. The Tsunami fracking sucks, it got nerfed to have a reduced damage and bullet velocity simply to balance the power. Outside of the shields, none of the legitimate pearl weapons are even worth a Gosh Darn in a pvp situation. Anyone that halfway understands this games' mechanics knows this. If you want to use hacked weapons, go ahead. Please stop trying to justify it, the bottom line still stands, and forever will stand. YOU ARE USING HACKED, MODDED, ILLEGITIMATE WEAPONS. Deal with it. URBESTESTFRENJESUS 18:42, March 11, 2010 (UTC) @URBESTESTFRENJESUS Starts slow clap...CrapStomper 18:49, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Oops hug it out! 14:44, March 12, 2010 (UTC) yea pearl weapons are really good but for me it doesn't matter the weapon because my hunter has trespass so i can kill u easly by ignoring the shield 1 shot is all i need no matter the weapon i have Too bad seeing bad modders being still around in open online gaming, i knew "good" gunhacking was still possible i personally loot for parts, and do not touch legendarys/pearls, i personally like the idea of dissambling a gun for just a barrel, or another for a sight to put those on my prefered weapon, but being able to slug out so much damage with no effort is just plain stupid -demonique @demonique i agree with you, before i even got this game i was hoping that you wouldnt just "find" guns but would have the option of taken the ones you already have and switching the parts around, with limits obviously but i think that would make the whole game alot more personalized, kinda how the legit mods are being done now just using all the best possible combinations for the specific weapon, to ALL other modders though, get a life, ive seen some stupidly modded weapons, even have a few, the only reason is i have kept them is for my brother who plays offline, i despise using these weapons, it makes the game BORING, like have a 370 serpens and pretty much all other pearls isnt good enough, and the stupid mod, get rid of them, hell wat is the deal with all this double named crap. There is ONE situation where i will use a modded gun, ( a 1500 bessie which fires x3 shots) is wen farming crawmerax, i do it solo with or without this modded gun, and im probablly going on 50+ craw runs, at this point i just end it quik, the only difference is i take 20 shots and take him down, or 6, either way he is gunna die and the solo challange just is worth it anymore, maybe i could drop my skills and use greens only? GT TreeJs DONT DARE ask me to dupe any of them, ill just throw them off a cliff while u watch and i laugh ----